


outpouring

by MaliciousVegetarian



Series: Witcher Pregnancy/Baby Prompts - March [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emetophobia, F/M, Light Angst, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliciousVegetarian/pseuds/MaliciousVegetarian
Summary: With Yennefer off on mage business, Geralt is left to his own devices.  Which might be more enjoyable if he didn't feel so sick.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Witcher Pregnancy/Baby Prompts - March [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	outpouring

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three: Morning Sickness
> 
> Warnings: emetophobia, mpreg

Geralt vomits into a potted plant. It’s leafy green and impractically large. Yennefer has similar ones all over the damn house. Geralt is constantly knocking them over and having to sweep up the resulting dirt. They’re annoying as hell, but apparently very convenient for morning sickness. This is the second time he’s thrown up in one in a week. Only good part is, Yennefer can’t get mad at him, because he’s pregnant with their baby, not stumbling home drunk.

Despite that small spark of triumph, Geralt feels utterly miserable. He leans against the fancy gold patterned wallpaper and tries to fight off another wave of nausea. He can count on one hand the number of times he’s been sick since the trials, and none of those have been in the last decade.

It’ll be worth it, he tries to remind himself, but the saccharine thought is overpowered by the bitter taste of bile.

He’s only two months along, and he’s already sick and tired of being pregnant. He’s excited to meet his baby, sure, but he doesn’t want to have to wait. The only thing more terrifying than seven more months of this is the idea of them coming out early.

Yennefer has assured him the nausea will stop in a month or two, most likely, but for once, he doesn’t trust her. It’s the ‘most likely’ that makes him doubt. She’s currently out, attending to some mage business Geralt doesn’t have the energy to care about. He just wishes she would come back.

The vomit is neatly contained within the pot, so he decides to leave it for now, as the thought of looking at it makes him even more nauseous, and go lie down. Their room is sumptuous, the bed huge with fine, silky sheets, but without Yennefer there it all feels overwhelmingly big. He presses his face into the cool pillow and tries not to feel so completely lost.

He’s not sure when he drifts off to sleep, but he wakes up knowing he’s about to vomit. He feels a gentle hand in his hair, and rolls over to see Yennefer.

“I was trying to let you sleep,” she whispers.

“Thanks,” he whispers back. “I think I’m going to throw up again.”

She grabs the bucket they’ve started keeping near the bed, and Geralt leans over and vomits into it. Yennefer puts the bucket down, and crawls back into bed with him.

“I’m so sick of this, Yenn. Literally.”

“Did you take that anti-nausea potion I left?”

“Think my body metabolizes it too quickly.”

“Ah.” 

He snuggles in closer. “Stay here. It’s less miserable when you’re here.”

“Of course, you idiot.”


End file.
